Herbivores and Carnivores Just Can't Coexist!
by April Summers
Summary: I don't understand. Why are we forced to live and act in a mere idealism? Human I may be, but this world is nothing but depredation and accusation. We are all living inside a fantasy; a failed principle that doesn't protect anyone. Herbivores and Carnivores just can't coexist! (Based on Anime)


/*1*/

"Extra! We've got an extra!"

"Predation?"

"Do you know about it? The victim was Tem from the Drama Club."

"Oh no…"

"Els, he was in your club?"

"He was practicing with us just yesterday."

"The culprit is definitely one of the carnivore students."

_Predation… Accusation. This world is full of them. I looked at my colleagues at a distance as I finished reading the newspaper. It's no surprise that things like this would happen; a world where carnivores and herbivores co-exist with one another. Truthfully, I don't really see a bright future. After all, they're all just animals._

_My name is Theo. I'm 17-year-old boy who is currently studying at Cherryton Academy. I'm the only human that ever existed in this realm. Basically, I'm an omnivore. You might be wondering: How come I'm the only human being that has ever existed? It's a long story. To make it short, I had a fatal accident. I wasn't sure if god intended this, but I was born again in a realm filled with anthropomorphic animals. I've been living and surviving on my own. I'm earning money as a part-time computer programmer and book writer._

_Like Tem, I'm also at the drama club. I don't really know what to feel about the situation. Like most carnivores, I've been judged all the time. Both herbivores and carnivores would give glares of confusion and/or fear. I really don't mind it nor do I really care since I was a loner from the start. Me and Tem are more of an acquittance. I don't know much about him. The girls glanced towards me like I was the suspect._

"We have to be careful Els"

"The drama club has a gray wolf doesn't it?"

"Not to mention, an odd-looking creature."

"Ugh, I don't feel like eating anymore."

"Me too…"

_Anyone would judge you by your looks and your status. Even though that most people would say that they would look what's inside, they really don't. Our eyes don't see through our outer shell. Thus, making quick assumptions and prejudices. I'm the source of that. I looked at my watch. It's already 1:00 in the afternoon. Looks like it is time for me to go to my club._

_/**/_

"This is bad…"

"Yeah."

"The performance is in two weeks, right?"

"Someone's got to replace Tem."

"Yeah."

"Then again, I don't know if we should even go through with the performance while one of our members is dead."

"Hey Theo."

"I don't want to lead the act. Find someone else."

_Not that I really want to take the lead. I would just waste my time. The club isn't its usual busy and lively self. When the tragedy broke out of the school, everybody was gloomy. Most herbivore's judgement towards the carnivores became worst while they merely stood there and accepted it. I don't blame them. Most laws are always on the herbivore's favor. There's nothing we can really do about it. As I polish up the spotlight, I noticed that herbivores are separated from the carnivores. Both are talking about the latest news. Not that I care._

"Where is Louis-senpai?"

"In a leader meeting."

"What's wrong, Els?"

_At that moment, the group looked at the grey wolf, who also has the same club position as me. Then they glanced towards me. However, most of their attention is on Legosi, the grey wolf. Both created a stare-fest before the club president entered the room._

"Is everyone settled? I need you guys to gather around for a bit. You guys probably know this, but something terrible happened at school yesterday. One of our actors, Tem, has-"

_Looks like he noticed that the club has been divided._

"Chef! Tem was only friendly with the carnivores from this club." The zebra said.

"A-and?"

"You're suspecting us?" Bill, the tiger, said.

"I bet one of you guys was jealous that Tem got a good role!"

"How dare you say that! You herbivores are all the same!"

"Are you going to bite me? Did you know that carnivores can get expelled if they cause any harm to herbivore?"

"Outrageous! You're not worth getting bitten by my fangs."

_Know that this is just a waste of time. I left the club room. However, I didn't expect that Legosi would be following me._

"Why are you following me?" I asked.

"Oh. I'm just wondering why you left the club room." Legosi said.

"There's not going to be any club activities but bickering. It would be a waste of my time to spend my time there."

"I see…" Legosi then paused for a moment. "Hey, Theo. Who do you think did it?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"I don't know, nor do I care. Sooner or later, the culprit will be found and will be expelled from the academy." I stopped then looked at Legosi. "If I were you, I would be careful."

"Eh?"

"Most of the students believes that you're the culprit."

"But I didn't do it."

"The world is filled judgements. Everyone has different perspectives and ideals. Anyone can blame anyone by simply standing up on their beliefs. You've already seen a fine example inside of the club room."

_With that, I left Legosi alone and have him reflect on what I've said. It is true that anyone can be blamed. Nobody is safe. Is there any way to get out of this mess? Of course not. Even if you admit that you didn't do it, their suspicion would simply increase. That is how the world works. This is reality._

/**/

_The next day came. Me and Legosi are standing in front of the door where Tem was murdered. His picture is surrounded by fragrant flowers and fruits as an offering for his soul. Legosi dropped his flower offering before praying. I, on the other hand, merely stood and looked at the damaged door. Another symbol that shows why herbivores and carnivores cannot coexist with one another. I looked at Legosi who seems to be grieving for his lost friend. _

_For the first time, I felt pity._

"Legosi." I said as I land my right hand on his left shoulder. "That's just how the world works."

"I thought about what you've said to me yesterday at the hallway. I gave Els Tem's love letter last night. I was… I was…"

_I kept silent._

"I-"

"It's Louis-senpai!"

"The star actor!"

"He looks just as good as he does onstage!"

_Louis. The star actor of the drama club and the most popular student in Cherryton Academy. Most female would go crazy for him, even carnivores. On his hand is a Boquete of flowers for his fellow club member. He places the flowers gently to the floor and begins to pray. Me and Legosi looked at him._

"What are you two looking at?" Louis asked. "Is lack of manners a common trait among wolves and a human?"

_Both me and Legosi stayed silent._

"I have something for the two of you to do. Come on."

"And just what's that task?"

"Just follow me."

_Me and Legosi looked at each other before looking back at the deer. The two of us head to his office. I'm starting to get suspicious for him._

"Louis-senpai" greeted a goat.

"You're going to help me fix his act by tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"Zoe's replacing Tem."

"We decided that during yesterday's leader meeting. Right?"

"Yes!"

"It's ironic that we should meet here, Water Spirit O'Dea."

"Eh?"

"We're rehearsing. Give me O'Dea's line."

"I'm sorry. I still haven't memorized all the lines…"

"Or rather… You ate the whole script." I said.

_With that Louis grab hold of Zoe's lower jaw, clenching it between his palms as he looked at him with pure anger._

"The only talent you goats have is eating paper. But this is not the time to be using it."

"I'll get the lines memorized by tomorrow…"

"Senpai!" Kai the mongoose bolted inside the room. "Why is Zoe replacing Tem?! Me and Tem were the only ones who auditioned for-"

"Knock first!"

Kai became silent.

"Get out. Get your lines down."

"Yes…" Zoe bows down at his senior before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, what are you two doing here? You're from the stage crew!"

"Then, I'll be leaving too…" Legosi said.

"No. The two of you stay." Louis said as he turns to Kai. "Get along with Legosi. The two of you will be working together at the stage crew."

"Huh"

"We've decided to move you out of the acting team."

_Louis then turned towards me._

"As for you, Theo."

"Hm?"

"We're promoting you to the acting team."

"I humbly decline."

"Eh?" Kai and Legosi said in unison.

"I'm sorry. Did you say decline?"

"I have no interest in joining the acting team and I refuse to be used as a replacement for Kai's position."

"Who said anything about replacing Kai? I'm just simply giving you a promotion."

"I'm sorry, but I refuse. I'm going to stay in my position as a stage crew member and nothing more. If that's all that you wanted from me, then I'm going."

"Theo-san."

"Don't try wasting your time convincing me Louis-senpai. You're just wasting your time."

"Wasting my time? Who said that I was? In my opinion, you have a potential to take role on an act."

"And what makes you think that I do?"

"I heard that you're a book writer yourself. Surely you know how to convey feelings and convince the crowd. After all, your books have been hitting the market."

_I clenched my fists, irritated._

"A low-based judgement from you senpai. Just because I write books doesn't mean I can act and stood out on the stage. It is like you're saying I can cook rice and I'm already a MasterChef."

"Theo-san…"

"You should know better Louis-senpai. After all, you're the popular animal in the academy. It's pointless to force me joining in the act. Even if I did try my best to stood out to the crowd, there's only one animal that the crowd would always like to see."

_Louis kept silent._

"And that is you."

"That's enough Theo-san."

"To be frank, nobody really cares about the co-stars. Everyone is watching for one main reason: to see you, the drama club star, in the show. All of us are nothing but ladders; a simple climbing tool for you to use for your own success."

"THEO-SAN! That's enough."

"It's useless Louis-senpai. You're merely wasting your time. I'm not a type of human who would easily kneel down."

_I opened the door to find out that the girls were eavesdropping at our conversation. Well, not that I care._

"And it's rude to eavesdrop during a private conversation."

/**/

_Night fell. A tranquil sight to see, yet feared by many. It is said that most carnivores show their true colors; a beast that lurks within the shadows who hunts for their pray. I've been a victim many times. Lucky for me, I've been training different self-defenses and creating various self-defense techniques by studying the body structure of different animals. I've seen many incidences about carnivores murdering herbivores, and most of them occur at night. While it may carnivores are docile during the day, they are merely locking their hunting instincts deep inside of them. Unfortunately, the lock is fragile._

_A few distances away from me is the school auditorium. In front of the gate is Legosi who seems to be guarding the doors. It seems that Louis commanded him to guard the doors and keep on the look out while he does something. A few feet from the point is a white dwarf rabbit named Haru. To be blunt, Haru has been rumored to be a "boy's pleasure thing". She slept with many animals. She is the only member of the garden club. I pity her, not because she's a fragile animal in the society, but rather being used and seen as an object than an individual._

_Then, an unexpected thing has happened. Legosi's instincts quickly kicked in. Haru tried to run from him, but Legosi was too fast for her. This is it for her._

_Predation… Accusation. This world is filled with them. No matter how many times you try and flip the picture, a future where herbivores and carnivores co-exist will not be fulfilled. Truthfully, I don't see a bright future ahead. Only pain, death, and indictment will continue to rise. _

_This is the harsh reality…_

_Or so I've been told… _


End file.
